Jetter Mars (series)
Jetter Mars (''ジェッターマルス ''Jettā Marusu) is an short-lived Japanese anime series made in 1977, written by Tezuka and directed by Rintaro''. Originally planned by Dr. Osamu Tezuka as a full-color remake of the original anime adaptation of his popular manga series ''Astro Boy, unfavorable circumstances during the pre-production phase of the project led him to abandon it temporarily and create Jetter Mars instead with different elements and plots. Although it remains as one of Tezuka's lesser known works, it gained a large following and is fondly remembered in Japanese (However, little else is known about this series by the Malaysian English community and only less peoples does.) The series was broadcast in Spain, Mexico, Chile, Italy, Brazil, Korea and Portugal, and both the show, and it's OST got a DVD/CD release in 2009. This series never released on North America (and United Kingdom, Canada,) but Jetter Mars makes an only appearance on Astro Boy: Omega Factor as an secret character, despite on all region versions. Plot In the futuristic year of 2015 A.D., Dr. Yamanoue, the leader of the Ministry of Science, has devoted himself to assembling an Android on an artificial island. He intends to use him as a war machine. But the robot has a deficiency in his electric brain. He comes to the conclusion that Dr. Kawashimo's help is essential to correct his defective brain. Although they are friends, they are rivals not only in private life but also in scientific study. Dr. Yamanoue is very jingoistic and only thinks of the robot as one of his strategic arms. On the contrary, Dr. Kawashimo is a pacifist and devotes his affection to robots. Dr. Kawashimo hurries to the island on request of Dr. Yamanoue, taking his young daughter Miri with him. Arriving on the island, Dr. Kawashimo sets the electric brain into Jetter Mars, a robot boy. Thus Mars comes into the world. Jetter Mars may not know much about the world, but he will always save the day with his powers! Watch as Jetter Mars saves the day and learns more about the world as time goes on! Other info Some may consider Jetter Mars a rip-off of Astro Boy, but the story is rather different. Though, some episodes do have the same plot as some Astro Boy episodes. For example: Episode 05 "Why is Mars crying?" which takes many elements from the two-parters called "The Greatest Robot in the World" and episode 12 "Jam Bond, Secret Agent" which takes many elements from "The Artificial Sun." Trivia * Jetter Mars is referenced in the manual of Rightstuf's DVD release of the 1963 show, though is called "Jet Mars" instead of the proper title. This is likely because in other dubs of the show the title is "Jet Marte" which translates to Jet Mars. The Korean translation is currently unknown. * Unlike a vast majority of anime, Jetter Mars' show came out BEFORE the manga, and the manga usually adapts stories from the show. The manga also usually uses different artists than the ones used in the show. * As stated above, Jetter Mars remains as one of Tezuka's lesser known works while Astro Boy is mainly known. This series is lesser known by Malaysian English community and only a few peoples made it. List of episodesCategory:Shows